vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Aug 20, 2011
'Game Session: Aug 20, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi 'Characters Absent' *Nasty Nate 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log' Once at the Caliphate, Nate mentions he is going to look into some things with his "friends", a concept none of you are certain he truly understands. MJ (Evan): I guess that blows the idea of the vinculum renewal right out. Devon, still fairly confused, issues that he is going to go back to his haven and search through his things once more. Teague offers to go with, but is turned down. No, that happens first. 'MJ' disconnected Mahdi: We should have a bullet point agenda for tasks associated with the Prince. doomfunk: I just, uh, forgot completely that you guys were going to try that :3 doomfunk: HELLO MAHDI 'MJ' connected 'Mandi' disconnected 'MJ' disconnected Quimpy (Madison): I am all the vampires now doomfunk: and then there was a Helena Campaign saved. 'MJ' connected Campaign saved. 'Mandi' connected Evan would skulk around the caliphate, like he doesn't want to go back to his haven. Evan: Yes and let's not stray into strange topics next time. Madison: We should have a bullet point agenda for Nate. If you know what I mean. Madison makes the shooty fingers gesture. Teague: I don't get it. Madison: And you never will. Campaign saved. Teague rubs underneath his left eye with his middle finger. Evan is staring at Teague. Madison breaks the tension with a non-sequitor. "So about that meeting... Teague: So this Hippotia girl is still missing. Teague: Hyacinth? Whatever her name was, I forget. Evan: Hyapatia. Evan: The idea was to meet with her in a neutral position, for additional information. Teague: I thought she was still considered missing. Did someone get in touch with her? Madison: The idea was also to have more people than this. What if it's a trap? Evan: I called her, under the pretense of being her ally. Which, she might hate any of us, as far as I know. Teague clearly is ignorant of Evan's cellular habits. Evan shrugs helplessly, "We are already trapped." Evan: Especially after Nate's uncomfortably detailed disclosure to the prince. Teague suddenly taps his temple, speaking quickly and loudly. "Speaking of trapped! I had a thought, let me see to my books, ah... that statue Madison touched." Evan: The man-pig. Evan: Are you saying there's some significance to that? Campaign saved. Mahdi: Do we know anyone who is an expert in such... art? Teague rushes over to his books, leafing through them. "Yes, that. I think it might be much older than it seemed. And, yes, obviously, we all fainted when it was physically contacted." Evan looks at Madison questioningly, as she's the one Daeva who cares about that sort of crap in this circle. Teague turns his current book around, tapping an illustration of some sort of boar-centaur. "There. I think it's from Ur." Teague: So it's very, very, very old. Madison shrugs. "Art is one thing. Magic man-pigs are another." Evan: Intelligence +4, Occult +1 (1 success ) = 29 Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Academics +3 (1 success ) = 26 Madison: Die +1, Dexterity +4, Dexterity +4, Dexterity +4, Dexterity +4, Dexterity +4 (9 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 132 Madison: what Quimpy (Madison): my bad sorry i have no idea how that Madison: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 2 Teague's book bears a caption underneath the illustration. "SHAALEMMA, Midnight Lord", it says, but seems to have little pertinent information beyond a brief description of Ur. Campaign saved. Madison: So we found a statue of this Shaaleema and...I remember really wanting to touch it. What was that? Mahdi: Well, of course Ur is in Southeastern Iran. Somewhat wealthy area in some respects, though poor economic management. Evan: Madison, do you know someone who might know someone who does know about statuary of that sort? Teague: Maybe it has some command over 'creatues of the night'. Like, oh, let me think... vampires, maybe? Teague: Could be that. I don't know, just a shot in.. the dark? Teague snaps sunglasses from his waistcoat pocket, then completely fumbles putting them on and drops them. YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH Evan removes his aviators while gesturing to Teague, "Yeah that was a pretty obvious connection, Tex, but straight shooting there." Teague 's expression slumps. Mahdi: Anyway. Madison: Then why didn't anyone else want to fondle the man-pig, Caruso? Evan: We all know, Madison... Evan: that all the men you date are pigs. Teague: Who's Caruso? Evan puts his glasses back on, after rubbing his eyes, "Yeah. So, anyway." Madison looks through her contact list again. "There's this guy I haven't tried calling. 'Duval'. Maybe we'll get lucky and he's an expert on boring old shit." Evan: Worth a shot. Campaign saved. Madison shrugs and calls Duval. Teague nods slowly. "I agree. I don't have a portable phone, but I do have a broadsheet of numbers at my haven I could try." Mahdi: Wait. Mahdi: We shouldn't just go calling random people and informing everyone of our predicament. It's embarrassing. Evan: I didn't say we should tell them anything. Teague: Tell who what? Evan: I said simply that we should make contact with our contacts, and from there we can gauge whether they're of use to us. Mahdi: I have a few people in my contact list on my phone which are a mystery too, but they could just be business associates. If we call them up and randomly ask if they know anything about a man bear pig then things might become awkward at the next fiscal meeting, you know? Teague: Where did the bear come from? Evan: It's one thing to ask if someone has an interest in sumerian statuary and another to call a stranger up and scream MAN BEAR PIG Mahdi waves a hand dismissively. Teague: I have no idea what we're going on about anymore. Madison talks to someone on the phone. She's putting on a fake voice for some reason. Evan moves to straighten his shirt collar, which is misaligned and spattered with some blood. Looks like he got dressed in a hurry earlier. Madison: awkwardly recovers from some shock . She tries to sound a bit throatier than usual. "Uuuuh Hi. I'm trying to get in touch with Duval." Quimpy (Madison): derp Campaign saved. Mahdi nudges Evan and says quietly, "My private wash room is by my office, by the way, since you asked earlier." Madison continues her phonecall. "This is Madison. Is Duval there?" Evan freezes on being nudged, but then nods to Mahdi and excuses himself from the room. Madison 's eyes narrow. "Tell him I don't want his fucking money. I need to talk to him. Tell him to call me back. And don't be so fucking smug when you answer other people's phones." Campaign saved. Madison hangs up abrupty. Evan comes back to the room, looking a little less haphazardly dressed but no less put out than before. Teague: Doctor, you look like I feel. Mahdi: I don't suppose you mentioned the pig thing. Madison: He's teasing. You don't look nearly as pathetic. Duval is a no-go, I think. Evan looks as though he's about to respond, but then stops short. Evan: Intelligence +4, Academics +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 25 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Academics +3 (2 successes ) = 34 Madison: Intelligence +2, Academics 0 (0 successes ) = 6 Evan blinks at Madison, "Did you say Duval?" Evan: As in... Banu Duval? Mahdi: As in... Banu? Madison: Uuuuuh...Sure. Evan nods to Mahdi. Teague snorts, then chuckles. Madison stares blankly. Heeeeerp. Mahdi: Art types. Campaign saved. Evan: You know, the primogen of the toreador....daeva, whatever it is... district? Madison: That's probably right. Sounds like he was an Ex of mine or something. I think I pissed him off. Evan: Why do you assume that, was he trying to pay you off like a used whore? Madison: Which is bullshit because I don't even get the satisfaction of remembering that but I'm still in shit for it. Teague looks a little startled at Evan. Madison: He said he -wasn't- giving me any more money. Which I guess means I've been milking him. Evan has that same kicked look he's had all evening. "Is he your sire?" Madison: Maybe. He won't talk to me right now though. I must have fucked him oooover. Madison looks way too pleased about that. Mahdi: rests his elbows on the table patiently. "We should speak to someone from Banu Duval, see if we can find someone at the museum perhaps." Teague: When were we meeting Hippolyta? Evan: Intelligence +4, Intelligence +4 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 47 Evan: Reroll +2 (1 success ) = 16 Campaign saved. Evan: She didn't specify. We're to meet her at Bab el-Futuh. Teague: I'm sure Hazel's already on her way there, then. Evan: Hazel? Do you mean Hyapatia? Teague: Yes, her. I just can't wrap my head around that name, I just know it's a woman's name and starts with H. Mahdi: A common technique for learning the names of seemingly lesser persons is to repeat their name thrice in casual conversation when you first meet them. Evan: I can go to meet her then, alone. Mahdi: I will come with you. Evan: Carlotta's left me, so if she kills me then at least you'll have your answer on whether she's an ally. Teague: Or how about all four of us go, so the risk of death is minimal? Campaign saved. Madison: That's pretty grim, bro. Evan: Whatever, it's just more likelihood she might see someone she dislikes if more of us go. Madison: Nates not even here though. Oooooh. Evan waves a hand dismissively, "If we're going, then let's go." Madison looks around for someone to high five. Evan: Fuck Nathan. Mahdi: looks at Evan, perplexed. "My policy on personal lives extends only to the point of affecting our work. If you have a death wish, I think you should stay with Teague." Madison: No thanks. Mahdi suddenly looks like he should amend his statement, but closes his mouth. It's fine. No, really. Evan laughs at that, "He's the last person I should stay with, if I have a death wish." Teague: I don't see why. I feel great. Teague heads out the door. Evan sighs, and follows him. Madison also leaves the Caliphate. She gets into her car and leaves without waiting for the others. Teague was standing by her car, and then she drove away. Evan gets on his motorcycle, and tosses a helmet to Teague. Mahdi: "Who has a car? I can grab one of my employees." Madison brakes suddenly and waits for Teague to catch up. Campaign saved. Mahdi calls one of his employees and rides with them. "Follow the motorcycle." Teague fumbles the helmet, then panics slightly, glancing between motorbike and car. He sets the helmet on the ground and jogs over to Madison's car. Teague set it down very gingerly, like he was worried about scuffing a helmet. Madison: , much to everyone's surprise, actually lets him in. What. Teague: Hello. TEN MINUTES LATER Teague: Madison what doomfunk: ... doomfunk: shift-tab just outputs "Madison" to chat. Quimpy (Madison): it's all bout Madison now Campaign saved. Bab al-Futuh is a triumphal arch, an ancient gateway in the Old City of Cairo. Finished in 1087, it is inscribed with the Shia declaration of Ali as succesor to Muhammad, nothing terribly important to any of you. It is inset into a great wall, however, so this being a meeting place is somewhat curious - after all, there is no interior. It's literally only a gateway. Madison spent the whole drive making fun of Teague's clothes and general appearance. I assume you park all three vehicles pretty much right there, considering the gate stands at the northern end of Muizz Street. Teague: I was under the impression vests and slacks were back in style. And ... I'm not sure what 'hipster hair' is, but if it's all that bad, I can just cut it. Evan takes his bike up the stairs to sit under the arch on it. Fuck being polite. He also sits there with his helmet on still. Mahdi tells his employee to park with the others. Madison: Intimidation +2, Wits +3 (1 success ) = 13 Teague: Wits +2, Despond +3, Occult +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 49 Teague: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Something about Teague's blank demeanor makes Madison just feel fucking awful. Campaign saved. Madison feels bad. But someone life goes on. She exits the vehicle and joins Evan. "You want us to come with you or keep an eye out here?" Teague Also exits, with his notebook in hand. Evan: Do what you like. Madison: Okay. Madison tries to knock Teague's notebook out of his hand. Evan might be smiling, but his motorcycle helmet occludes any view of it, "You know what I mean." Mahdi: Evan, let's go. Mahdi leans against the arch and pulls out his iphone. Teague: Composure +4, Nightmare +2, Despond +3 (4 successes ) = 59 Teague tilts his notebook slightly, giving Madison a withering look. Self-doubt consumes her for a moment, along with an overwhelming and acute sensitive awareness of her present pettiness. Campaign saved. Evan just sits on his bike, waiting under the arch. Madison storms away a few feet from the group to sulk. Mahdi glances at Evan. "Are you going to be ok here, Dr. Kinde?" Evan: Potentially. Mahdi: If you want to talk about it, I can arrange a meeting with a helpful human that understands emotions well. A woman steps out of the side of the archway, holding a handful of pens and pencils in one hand, and a white paint pen in the other. She is petite, dark-haired, with olive skin and silvery eyes, wearing what can only be described as fine, professional businesswear wrung through all four Indiana Jones movies. Her blazer is gone, skirt torn for mobility, stockings slumping and full of runs, hair terribly mussed. What you can see of her skin is covered in white glyphs, up and down her arms, across her collarbone, ringing her neck, et cetera. Literally from the wall, for clarity's sake. Mahdi: Composure +3, Empathy 0 (2 successes ) = 21 Evan: Hypatia. Mahdi: Thank you for meeting with us. Hypatia glances at her phone. "Dr. Kinde. I'm sure you'll understand if I confess I feel outnumbered." Evan removes his motorcycle helmet, "I can't see why one should feel outnumbered around such as us." Campaign saved. Madison turns and addresses Hypatia. "Is there any reason we would have to hurt you?" Hypatia gestures at Mahdi. "Mahdi Ahmad Badr al-Din, Ventrue turncoat." Then Teague, "Cuilan Teague, alias Teague Mac Conn, Sabbat Malkavian arcanist." Then, back to Evan. "And Dr. Evan Kinde. Half the Toreador who disappear from their khitta have you as the last face they see." Teague is clearly surprised by this. Evan tsks, "You're no toreador, so why should that concern you?" Mahdi bows his head. "At your service, madame." Hypatia points at Madison after a moment. "And I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you're also Sabbat." Evan: You haven't met my lovely sister? Madison: You wanted to talk. We're here to talk. For now. Hypatia: She's not politically invested, responsible for any spree diablerie, and has never been a thaumaturgical opponent of mine. I don't know her. Madison is rather obviously jelly that she is not known. Evan: Do you know of Shaalemma, then? Campaign saved. Hypatia points at Evan. "/You/ wanted to talk. And... yes, I've been studying it-- him for weeks. Except lately, obviously." Mahdi: I would like to take this opportunity to introduce ourselves properly. I am Mahdi Ahmad Badr al-Din, Ventrue investor of fine arts, and these are my associates, Dr. Evan Kinde, a scientist and doctor with a heart of gold, his sister Madison the Temperamentally Charming, and Teague the Lonely. Now, your turn, madame. Teague nods slightly. Yeah, he's pretty lonely. Mahdi: Presence +3, Intimidation +3 (0 successes ) = 30 Evan: I would like to point out, there is no Sabbat here. Evan: Furthermore, the toreador I've slain have been sent after my charming sister, and so any death they've found was well deserved. Hypatia: Hypatia, second arcanist of the Tremere chapterhouse of Cairo. 'Here'? Have we experienced some sort of astral shift? It would explain a great deal. Evan looks to Madison with a neutral expression, which is maybe his version of brotherly affection. Teague: No Tremere, either. Evan: Oh yes. And the -you- which is here, sits by the prince...though is reported now missing. Madison looks genuinely disarmed and touched by that piece of information. Less so by the expression that follows it. Evan: So, it seems that for now we are "in the same boat" if you will. Teague: How do you know Shaalemma? I had him in a secure lot, well away from disputed regions of the city. Hypatia said that. Campaign saved. Evan: Lot 14. Evan: Which as it turns out, is not quite so secure. Hypatia begins writing on the gate's wall with her white pen. "Clearly. I'm surprised Shaalemma responded to you all. We should speak more quickly, I can't guarantee I have much time before the beast reappears." Evan: The beast, is it a large man full of fire? Hypatia: Yes, with the horn of a rhinoceros and milky eyes to match. You've encountered it, then. Madison: We fucking killed him. Evan: I fail to see a coincidence between you being a brunette and it hunting brunettes. Hypatia: It is mostly blind, looking for me, and will possess any human male over the age of thirty with a siginificant moral streak in the city. Hypatia: How certain are you you killed it? Be honest, now. I shot it full of pencils, and it fell, then re-emerged from another man in the terminal. Madison: Wow. I wonder how many self righteous middle aged men are in Cairo. Teague: Millions. Evan: So, you mean to say he will come after you again, despite us killing the last 'vector' of that condition. Campaign saved. Madison: Rhetorical. You're safer with the Prince than out here on your own. Evan: Except that the Prince might suspect more than is safe for him to know, now. Hypatia: I don't trust the Prince. Frankly, I don't trust anyone not in my same predicament, which means-- anyone but you four. And you're Sabbat, so I am doing my best to trust you. Teague: Seven. There are seven of us. Hypatia: Whatever. You /seven/, then. Madison: Well is there any way to put your jealous boyfriend down for good? If not, it's not wise to stand around here long. Mahdi rubs his temples and closes his eyes. Hypatia: I don't know. I don't know where my haven is, where any of my mallei are, anything. I was attacked as soon as the transition occurred. Campaign saved. Evan: What you need now are allies. Bond me to you if that would make you comfortable, or get over your misgivings of us. We should move to a safer location in light of this...beast. Madison mutters to herself. "That was a fast rebound." Mahdi shakes his head at Madison and whispers, "Let this boat sail its course." Evan inhales sharply and gives Madison a look. "I can hear you, both of you." Hypatia nods, after a moment. "If you have a place, then..." She sighs. "I don't really have any choice." Evan hands her the helmet that Teague earlier treated so carefully, "Then let's be on our way." Hypatia puts that helmet on immediately. She looks pretty silly, in her ruined businesswear and that nice, new helmet. Madison: Bring her to my place. Since nobody seems to give a shit who I am. Evan gestures for the others to get to their cars, "Though your 'sire' here might." Campaign saved. Evan puts his own helmet back on, and leaves the arch when Hypatia's gotten on the damn bike. Madison: Whatever you think is best there, Predator. Hypatia gets on the bike. Madison goes back to her car. Teague gets in the car. "Hello." Mahdi drives there in his employee's really nice car. Assholes. Madison stares at Teague and does not start the car. Evan heads to Madison's apartment in maadi, then. Teague looks at Madison, then the wheel. "Shouldn't we get going?" Madison tries to grab Teague's head and smash it into the dashboard. Not hard enough to injure, but certainly enough to put a shock into him. gimme dat str+brawl Madison: Strength +1, Brawl 0 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Madison: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Teague has his head whacked into the dash. "Agh, what in hell was that for?!" Campaign saved. Madison grabs his head again, this time she leans in close and plants a big wet kiss on him. What is wrong with that girl? Teague freezes, completely shocked. Madison makes out with him for like ten minutes. Then drives off toward the haven without a word. Daft Punk plays loudly the whole ride there. Teague is amenable to this turn of events, after his initial shock. TWENTY MINUTES LATER Quimpy (Madison): WHY SO LATE MADISON Mahdi, Evan, and Hypatia have totally been waiting at Madison's place for like ten minutes. Hypatia: I thought she was right behind us. Hypatia: I didn't sense Ulkolech anywhere nearby.. I don't think he attacked her en route. Madison gets out of the car and puts on her shades. She walks right past them and all further incriminations. Campaign saved. Madison also recriminations. Evan just parks his bike in the lobby of his former shared haven with Madison. He would have gone upstairs and either let himself in or searched for Madison's hidden key while waiting. It's right there, in the loose tile under the mat, just like before. Evan would have let the others in as well, then. MJ (Evan): Fuck waiting outside, she comes in to find them all on her sofa. Hypatia asks, as Madison arrives, "Are you a mother?" MJ (Evan): awkwardly staring at each other, no doubt. Teague is utterly dazed. Evan gives Teague a very pointed look, "What took so long?" Madison: I'm more of a mutha. Teague: I have. No idea. Madison throws her purse on the counter and takes off her shoes. Campaign saved. Hypatia: I have a question. An important one, really - Considering I've been sealing myself in makeshift sarcophagi when I haven't been fleeing for my life. Hypatia: How does this differ from the world we came from? Evan looks to the others, "The clans are, as far as I can tell, different. Associated with various bloodlines." Madison opens the fridge and removes a carton of milk. She sniffs it with a sour expression and puts it back. Teague: No Sabbat. Camarilla ...apparently existed but slowly faded away some century or so after the sack of Rome. The second one, that is. Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Politics +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Campaign saved. Mahdi: Essentially what we have here is a factional system where the king is a leader of several communities within the kindred. Hypatia: Several? What are the lines of division then? ...does anyone know which camp I'm in? Mahdi: There's no more camarilla or sabbat, it seems. There are, from what I can tell, many subdivisions. Evan: Ordo Dracul. The same 'camp' which I am apparently a member of. Mahdi: The Prince said you were a member of the order Dracul. Hypatia: You're joking. I work for Dracula? Hypatia shakes her head. "Ridiculous." Campaign saved. Evan: From what I could read of the texts we...I had in my haven, the ordo dracul are vampires seeking to master the vampiric condition. Hypatia: I'd expect every vampire would be seeking control over the kindred state. Madison: Some more than others. Madison give Evan a pointed look. Evan blinks at his sister a few times. Evan: So, beyond that. Campaign saved. Evan shows his oddly shaped fangs, which are on his lower jaw and curved outward. They're flattened a bit like knives, "It sheems zhat vampires have some differing fariations as well." Hypatia: extends her own fairly normal fangs, prodding them with her fingertip. "I see. What curious teeth you have." doomfunk: fffffffffff Evan retracts his weird scythe fangs, "Both in morphology, abilities... our tzmisce member no longer has the means to work flesh, and in rituals." Evan: It would seem there is no specific "mystic" source of power among our kind anymore. Evan absolutely looks like he gives a rat's ass about classification of abilities under magic, and about magic in general. Hypatia: What do you mean by this? No sole-- I see. There is no consensus on a single progenitor, then? Evan: Oh and, not to be a constant source of sunshine---but due to the admissions of our nosferatu associate, the local prince is aware of our ...differences, potentially. Campaign saved. Evan: If you do decide to seek his trust, know that he'd undoubtedly find you out as a pretender to your apparent 'self' Hypatia: Lovely. If you should see your bogeyman before I do, please thank him for his foolishness. Hypatia nods to Mahdi. "You mentioned several factions within Kindred society; I assume the Ordo Dracul is but one. What are the others?" Mahdi: Well, there is the Invictus, who are the rightful rulers of the kindred, of course. Evan stands, and begins to idly look around Madison's haven, which in the other world they shared. Campaign saved. Mahdi: There is the Lancea Sanctum, who liken themselves to moral rulers, of some sort. Evan kept her key that was under the mat, of course. Mahdi: There's the Carthian Movement, which is democratic nonsense. Mahdi Sighs a bit as he tries to think of a way to describe the other. "The Circle of the Crone which is mostly populated by dream-catchers and moonbeams. No offense," he glances at Evan. Mahdi: Other than that, there's house Hufflepuff, which collects the rest of the indecisive. Evan rolls his eyes at that. Hypatia: Hufflepuff? That sounds curiously British. Mahdi: Sadly it is. Campaign saved. Hypatia: So it seems to me not all of these groups are directly political. Indirectly so, certainly, but.. Carthians, Invictus, and Hufflepuffs all seem almost like parties. Hypatia: But the other three, more like philosophies. Hypatia: I'll find more out as I go. I... find this very hard to say, but... Evan: But? Hypatia: I think I owe you all my life. Campaign saved. Madison: Just return the favor by not letting your gentleman caller find you. Evan shrugs. Hypatia nods. "If I'm to stay here, I'm now confident I can safely ward the area. After days of running and warding, I've reacquired that much, at least." Madison has the carton of milk back in her hand. "Good enough for me." She smells the milk again and puts it back. Campaign saved. Evan: And if you do stay here, at Madison's permission of course, you would be able to ensure her safety from this Beast? Hypatia: I'd be a fool to make that guarantee. I'll do my best, of course. Hypatia smooths her hair out, somewhat. "Which is not insignifiant." Evan: I'm loathe to let you stay here without some assurance that you, yourself, will not hurt my sister. Evan: We both know how I deal with those concerns for her safety. Evan glances, briefly, at Teague. Madison makes the shooty gesture at Hypatia and winks. Hypatia: I have no desire or compulsion to harm her. Madison goes back to the fridge again. Evan: Forgive me if I find it equally hard to trust you as you do us. Hypatia: Of course. Were I you, I would treat me like a foreign serpent. Campaign saved. Evan nods slightly. He moves into the kitchen, speaking quietly with Madison for a moment. MJ (Evan): (whispered, though auspex could probably pick it up) Evan: You will host her here? We can find a place elsewhere if you prefer. Madison: I can take her. Theres the uuuh...spare room. I think I can take her. Madison smells the milk again and puts it back. Evan nods. "You might want to request some bond as assurance. What's with the milk. Just leave it be." Evan puts his hand on the door to the fridge, gesturing toward the living room to say COME JOIN US OKAY. Campaign saved. Evan leans close to Teague on his way back to the main room, and whispers something at him with a smirk. Madison: "It smells bad." Madison follows him to the living room but keeps looking back at the fridge every so often. Mahdi looks startled and looks around. "Is Nate here?" Teague: No, I-- he-- Nate's not here. Campaign saved. AND TIME +4xp TAKE IT Madison: So, Hypee. You can stay in the spare room. It's not the most fashionable but it's there. Quimpy (Madison): I took all the xps Hypatia: Thank you. I really appreciate this. Evan: Be sure to repay our trust in kind, then. Hypatia: Of course. Evan throws the milk out as he leaves, telling Madison to text him if she needs anything. He also speaks to Mahdi on the elevator ride down about this psychiatrist Mahdi mentioned earlier. Campaign saved. Madison mourns the milk's loss. Campaign saved. 'MJ' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected Chat log started at 27.8.2011 / 22:42:35 World of Darkness for Fantasy Grounds II Copyright 2010 CCP hf. All rights reserved. Campaign saved. 'Quimpy' connected Campaign saved. 'Mandi' connected 'MJ' connected 'Mandi' disconnected 'MJ' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Chat log started at 3.9.2011 / 22:29:25 World of Darkness for Fantasy Grounds II Copyright 2010 CCP hf. All rights reserved. 'Nvalt' connected 'MJ' connected 'Quimpy' connected Campaign saved. 'Mandi' connected Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Evan: = 4 Campaign saved. Rava: = 6 Campaign saved. Evan has really really pale green eyes MJ (Evan): just for the record Rava has really really pale blue eyes. *o* Madison has a bowl of fresh human eyes. Rava is impressed by that. Campaign saved. OKAY EYES UP HERE, BUDDY Shortly after nightfall; the scene, as usual, is the Caliphate. Teague is in their normal meeting area, punctual as ever. He's got his books and miscellanea with him and seems drowsy. Campaign saved. Evan is not there because w/e Rava isn't either because what the fuck is the Caliphate Madison arrives shortly after Teague, but waits outside until someone else arrives. She seems unwilling to be alone with Teague after the last escapade. Eventually she comes inside and has a seat. Mahdi checks the bar for any packages. Hypatia arrives with Madison, looks more-or-less freshly showered and NOT covered in paint-pen glyphs. There is a rattan basket, with a glossy black bow at the bar, with scented salts from the Dead Sea. Mahdi giddily, he takes the basket to his office. Campaign saved. Rava arrives fashionably late, strolling in and carrying herself like someone of import. She looks around for some kind of guidance or sign of where to go and spots Hypatia, who she quietly approaches. Madison is sure to use Hypatia as a buffer between her and Teague. She looks around the table with a sour face. "Where are Evan and Stinkface?" Hypatia looks up at Rava. Rava might notice she has several piesters laid out in front of her, all sitting on the rim of the coin, rather than flat. Mahdi returns to the main area and waves the others back towards the meeting room. "We can talk in here, it will be quieter." Rava looks over at Mahdi and immediately makes her way into the room indicated, without a word. Teague: I had a dream about Evan. I saw the sun, but fled before it burned me to ash. Rava glances at Teague, looking mildly concerned at that revelation. Teague: Felt pretty bad. You know, uh. Teague taps his chest. "Emotionally, in my heart of hearts. Obviously burning is unpleasant." Campaign saved. Rava tilts her head, speaking with the barest hint of a slavic accent, "Is that all you remember?" Teague: Hm? Oh, yes, absolutely, nothing else but that. Teague taps the books in front of him. Madison: Uhhh...Who's this? Madison singles out Rava. Rava raises a golden brow, "I see." 'Leetsepeak' connected 'Leetsepeak' disconnected Rava: Oh, I am sorry, my manners seem to have left me momentarily. I am Rava Dimir. The prince has sent me in good faith to assist you in any way that I can. I understand you are one short, yes?" 'Leetsepeak' connected Madison: A few more than one. Teague: Had a dream about Nate, too. Mahdi: That is good of the Prince to send us another hand, as we are already down a few. Teague openly bares and grits his teeth. "Somewhat hoping that was only a dream." Campaign saved. Rava: Was it a nightmare? Devon arrives at the Caliphate! Mahdi: Ah Devon, good to see you again. Have you seen Carlotta or Nate by any chance? Teague: Yes, I'd say so. Definitely a nightmare. Rava: Troubling, then. Certainly so since Nathan is not /here/ right now. Campaign saved. There is some commotion in the lobby. Rava gives Devon a polite smile as he arrives and studies him. Madison: Where the fuck is everybody Devon: shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I've..." sees Rava! He stops talking and inclines his head to her in greeting before hearing the commotion and turning to investigate. Leetsepeak (Devon): except right, dammit Rava goes with him. Mahdi's bouncers are contending with an eight-foot man, platinum blond, with an extremely muscular frame. His right arm is a bloody mess, badly broken with protruding bones. He's shouting Madison's name over, and over and over again. The bouncers have him restrained at the door - I mean, he looks like trouble, with the prominent scarring on his face and the blood and the shouting - but he's not fighting them at all, just trying to push past them. Mahdi: Madison, is this yours? Rava furrows her brow and eyes Madison in a 'maybe you did it' sort of way. Devon doesn't turn to look at her but offers a greeting. "Devon Hollant." Just behind him is a man in a dark red hoodie and hat, with deformed hands, much like a crab's claws. This second man is staying well the fuck back from all this nonsense. Rava: I am Rava Dimir. A pleasure. Rava watches the altercation unfold with detached interest. Madison looks dumbstruck. Madison: I don`t usually go for that type. He sounds panicked. Teague: Uh. Teague crawls under the table. Campaign saved. Mahdi goes towards the man and holds up his hand calmly. "Can I help you?" Devon moves with Mahdi all enforce-like. What a follower. Evan is not under the table this time, like he was during that one shoot out a decade or two ago. Madison calls out the the mountain of a man, but keeps her distance. Rava doesn't bother to move, she just watches. Madison: Can I help you with somethingÉ 'Quimpy' disconnected 'Quimpy' connected Now that you're a bit closer you can see, in spite of the scars, the huge man has very soft features, very baby-faced. His right eye is dilated from an injury; a scar crosses over his brow, parts his eyelid slightly, and follows onto his cheekbone. "There were bad men following Madison and I made them stop but they hurt me and she told me to stay away but she always makes me feel better when I hurt and her brother fixes me and it hurts really bad!" He speaks rapidly, and has a mild speech impediment, but can still be understood... as long as you speak English. This guy is wearing a black - but blood-wet - T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. And Keds. Mahdi nods and motions towards the meeting room. "Please come with me." Mahdi stands close, ready to defend, attack and/or shop. Campaign saved. His T-shirt says "Cupcakes are the new black" That is actually what he is wearing Devon follows. A craving for cupcakes ensues. Madison seems to come to a ghastly realization. She backs out of the room sloooowly. Rava follows after Devon into the meeting room. Babycakes calms down, panting slightly, and follows wherever Mahdi goes. Mahdi glances at the guy and taps the chair at the end of the table, opposite of Madison. "Please have a seat. What's your name then?" Devon goes and stands by the door. Nobody is getting out. Not nobody, no way no how. Babycakes waves gingerly at Madison, like a little kid who just saw a family member. "Madison calls me Babycakes so that's my name." Rava stands somewhere nondescript, "Babycakes? This man is ridiculous." Mahdi: glances at Madison, amused. "This is your childe then, Madison? You didn't tell us you were expecting." Teague mumbles to himself under the table. Hypatia: He's human. A ghoul, maybe. Madison starts to approach Babycakes, she almost has a tender look in her eye but then she turns away in disgust and stands in the corner of the room. Rava curls her lip slightly and barely contains an "Ugh." Mahdi: He looks... damaged. Babycakes seems, honestly, to forget all about his arm. He's like a hurt dog in the presence of his owner - principally, watching Madison, but looking to anyone else when they say anything. Rava: I don't suppose any of you has any medical training? Campaign saved. Teague: Evam dpes/ Teague has a pencil in his mouth. Yeah, that's it. Rava: He is not /here./ Mahdi (amused): I'll ring up dear Dr. Kinde. Teague removes the pencil from his mouth. "Well, he does." Mandi (Mahdi): i did /m amused Mandi (Mahdi): you can do /m (mood) Mandi (Mahdi): like /m (turd nuggets) Evan doesn't answer his phone. Rava (irritation Let us hope the good doctor is still alive. Mahdi calls up Evan. Mahdi ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone. Mahdi (amused): Let's go to his flat. Mahdi (amused): I'm sick of people disappearing. Devon: opens the door and heads out to the party van. Don't ditch him guys; he The guy in the red hoodie seems to have ghosted into the room. "You want me to come too, sir?" Devon is sensitive. Devon before he leaves. "Who are you?" Campaign saved. Rava: What is his address? Madison: turns to face Babybakes again, chewing on her thumbnail as she speaks. Quimpy (Madison): this fucking bug Mahdi (perturbed): Oh, excellent. Yes, come along just in case. Do you happen to have a car? Mahdi reads Evan's address from his phone outloud. The guy in the red hoodie clacks his little crab-hands. "Necropolitans started calling me Cancer. I work for Mr. al-Din." He nods to Mahdi. "Yes, sir." Rava smiles in thanks and makes a brief call on a tiny cellphone. Mahdi (perturbed): Vamps roll out. Devon gives the man one last look before heading out to the party van. Wolverines! Mahdi follows Cancer to his car and gets in the Queen seat. "Let's go." Cancer starts his car and drives. Madison (To Babycakes): Do you want to come with meÉ His hands are good for driving, you see. Crab hands. Rava exits the club and enters her vehicle, which subsequently drives away. Babycakes nods emphatically. Leetsepeak (Devon): but really her ride exploded doomfunk: No what happened is she accidentally hit the ejector seat and autopilot at the same time doomfunk: So she flew out and the car drove away Leetsepeak (Devon): flew to the Prince's tower Leetsepeak (Devon): and had dinner Nvalt (Rava): welp, time for a new character doomfunk: pchooooo Leetsepeak (Devon): dinner was young egyptian men Leetsepeak (Devon): with a side of salsa Madison leads Babycakes to her car and opens the back. Madison: Get in. Don`t talk to me. Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): this punctuation bug is pissing me off Leetsepeak (Devon): Babycakes: Drive me closer so I can punch them with my good arm! Leetsepeak (Devon): question marks become Es with accents gets in the back, doesn't say anything. He's very obedient. doomfunk: ffffffff Teague piles into the party van. Hypatia rides with whomever will let her. Storyteller rides a unicorn. Rava lets Hypatia ride in her car. They sit in the back and talk magical bull shit. Hypatia knows ALL KINDS of magical bull shit. Hypatia FAST FRIENDS Madison follows the others to the address. During the drive she tosses a raw onion from her glove compartment back to Babycakes. Madison: Are you going to bleed to deathÉ Babycakes has his lips squeezed tightly shut, but shakes his head. Campaign saved. YES Rava piles out of her car, probably in mid-conversation with Hypatia. The place Evan shared with Carlotta is, yes, very nice. The Sinister Doorman waves the pack in, giving Cancer a tip of the hat. What an elevator ride. Mahdi greets the doorman as if they knew each other, and casually mentions that Dr. Kinde is expecting them. Devon fucking loves elevator panels. Madison leads Hodorcakes to the building. There is no personal space in this elevator. Rava does not acknowledge the doorman's existence. Mahdi pushes all the buttons in the elevator as they leave. And lo, did nobody catch the elevator for some time. The door to Evan's place is very sturdy, antiqued wood, and there is a subtle - but noticeable - camera monitoring the hall. Mahdi knocks on Evan's door repeatedly for 30 seconds straight. Devon looks ready to kick it in. Rava folds her arms impatiently. There is no answer. Quimpy (Madison): yay i fixed it doomfunk: yay! Mahdi backs up for Devon to kick it down. Nvalt (Rava): excellent Quimpy (Madison): it was some secret windows keyboard shortcut involving left shift and ctrl Mahdi if he doesnt, Mahdi will. Rava frowns, fully expecting to find a bloodbath on the other side. Literally. A bath filled with blood. Campaign saved. Mahdi: Strength +3, Strength +3 (1 success ) = 35 Devon was going to, but apparently Mahdi has it? Mahdi backs up and lets Devon take a shot. Devon: Brawl +3, Strength +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 41 Devon: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Leetsepeak (Devon): I fucked that door UP Devon fucks that door UP. Madison swoons. Rava does too, but more subtley. Mahdi wasn't quite able to knock the door in, but Devon really did fuck that door up. It bursts open with a crash. Leetsepeak (Devon): I've done that Leetsepeak (Devon): except the door wasn't locked Mahdi (perturbed): Dr. Kinde? Devon moves in through the front door. His hand goes into his coat. Is he gripping a gun? Hell no. A -machete.- Madison: Evan? Madison looks back over to Babycakes, to make sure he's being COOL. Campaign saved. Evan doesn't answer. Campaign saved. Mahdi looks around for a disturbance, blood, broken furniture, etc. Mahdi: Resolve +2, Composure +3 (3 successes ) = 34 Rava: Composure +2, Resolve +3 (4 successes ) = 34 Madison comes in after the Pro-Doorkickers. She looks around for any sign of Evan. Rava enters after Mahdi and Devon, searching for any signs of Evan, a break in, or something that would indicate Evan's presence or lack thereof. Evan is seated where you see him on the map; he is very still, wearing latex gloves and scrub trousers and nothing else. He is very badly burned, bright red and raw and looks more like a man made of ham than himself. Devon looks at the piano. Bitches love pianos. Devon goes to look at Evan though. HAAAAAM Rava: My God.. Rava looks horrified. Evan looks like he's dead, tbh. not so much seated as reclined, because he's on a surgical table and not in a chair. Cancer: I'll wait outside. Madison pushes past the others to her brother. She shakes him gently for some sign of life. "Evan? Evan?!?" Cancer doesn't get paid to do first aid. Mahdi (disturbed): We should probably give him blood. Leetsepeak (Devon): craaab people Leetsepeak (Devon): craaab people Rava nods. Campaign saved. Rava (distraught): Yes.. yes. Hypatia prods Babycakes. Devon doesn't seem eager to volunteer. He stays away from the burnt corpse like it's still on fire. Babycakes gently pushes Hypatia. Devon: Call him. Devon looks at Madison. Mahdi (disturbed): holds up his wrist and takes a knife from the table. "Shall i?" Teague looks up, apparently gouging his own wrist with a pen. "Maybe we should all do a little." Rava takes the knife from her coat and makes a tiny slit in her wrist from which blood oozes out. She brings her wrist up to his mouth, "Yes." Madison turns to Babycakes, trying to sound reassuring. "I need you to stay calm alright? We're gonna give you a little poke." Mahdi gets a bowl from the cabinet and slices his wrist quickly, pouring a good amount in the container. He then passes it to Teague. Babycakes nods rapidly and bites his lower lip. Teague bowl-bleeds. Evan doesn't have fucking lips, so it's not like it's hard to do whatever it is ends up being done in that regard Rava pulls away from Evan, nodding at Teague and wiping her wrist with a handkerchief. She stows the knife and the handkerchief and steps away from Evan. Teague seems confused. As usual. doomfunk: WHY ARE SO MANY WOMEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME THIS IS SO ... RECENT doomfunk: - teague Madison slits Babycake's wrist with a sharpened file from her purse. She squeezes his wrist over the bowl and lets it bleed out for awhile. Then she does the same to herself. Evan smells like delicious BBQ Babycakes takes it pretty well. Can't hurt as much as his arm, right? Campaign saved. Devon after a moment, offers his own blood too. Leetsepeak (Devon): he's killing the people in the other apartments and cherrypicking their things SO EVERYONE'S GIVEN EVAN BLOOD HEY EVAN BLOOD THE FUCK UP Leetsepeak (Devon): we all pushamans Madison takes the bowl and tries to pour it into the remains of Evan's mouth. Evan doesn't look any more healed, but he opens his eyes, looking accusingly at Madison. She might have a brief flashback to y'know, 30 years ago Evan (uncomprehendingly): Why is everyone in my flat. Devon: You didn't pick up. Rava: Dr. Kinde preserve your strength. Babycakes: I hurt my arm!! Madison caresses his brow. Her face goes from compassion to something that looks nearly sinister. "You've had an accident. Don't try to move. We're going to take care of you." Mahdi (serene): You were injured. Leetsepeak (Devon): MISERY Campaign saved. Evan sits up slowly, "I've tended to myself already, somewhat." Nvalt (Rava): DISAPPOINTED!!!!! Evan (monotone): The fuck is he. Evan is looking at Babycakes Leetsepeak (Devon): I wonder how he'll feel about Cancer just going everywhere Devon: Your sister's ghoul. Babycakes nods, emphatically. Madison pulls her face back to her. "Yeah, you did a great job. What the fuck happened?" Mahdi (concerned): Dr. Kinde, have you seen Nate? Quimpy (Madison): HIS face I should say Evan slowly removes the latex gloves he's wearing. Some of his skin sloughs off with them, "Should I have." Teague almost pats Evan on the shoulder, then thinks better of it. Evan: Ghoul, come here. Rava: Mr. O'Brien is missing as well. Campaign saved. Babycakes: Escuse me I need to get through Evan 's arms are bloody from the forearm down, suddenly. Devon: moves out of the way, looking in the direction of the front door. What if some -poor people- entered? Rava shares Devon's concern. Cancer has it covered. Mahdi (concerned): Evan, did someone do this to you? Teague ambles over to confer with Hypatia about something. He's got a fucking crystal ball. What the fuck. Devon looks at Hypatia. Evan presses his fingers into Babycakes's arm, rearranging the shards of bone and the fractured muscles as best as he's able. Rava makes her way over to Teague and Hypatia actually. Devon subconsciously licks his lips like LL Cool. Evan: Medicine +3, Intelligence +4, Blutalchemie +3 (2 successes ) = 57 J Mahdi: Composure +3, Composure +3 (0 successes ) = 29 Rava: Composure +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 21 Devon: Composure +2, Composure +2 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 34 Madison: Composure +2, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 15 Leetsepeak (Devon): I am on a roll Babycakes makes an "ooo" face while he's operated on. Devon: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 4 Babycakes: 3 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 53 Babycakes: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Devon is too stoic to give a shit. DEVON MAY FIND THIS VERY INTERESTING Devon actually watches intently. Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): pussies Evan: How did this happen to you. Nvalt (Rava): o/ Evan: Was it an accident. Leetsepeak (Devon): \o Madison takes a few steps back and faces the other way. Babycakes: There were bad men following Madison and I fought them all and stopped them but one of them got my arm with a hammer and it really hurt. Evan: Tell Madison what they looked like, exactly. Babycakes: But it feels better now thank you! Evan twitches. Babycakes turns to his side, looking up screwing his lips up in thought. "They looked like normal people until they got close to your house and then they all stretched out and had um. Feathers down their backs and they got their hands on fire." Evan: Hypatia. Leetsepeak (Devon): can people with occult stuff roll to see if they know wtf or Hypatia: That's not Elkolech. I don't know what that is. YOU CAN TRY DO IT Evan (nauseated): Think harder. INT+OCCULT Devon: Intelligence +4, Occult +2 (1 success ) = 32 Rava: Intelligence +4, Occult +3 (3 successes ) = 32 Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Occult +1 (1 success ) = 17 Evan: Intelligence +4, Occult +1 (0 successes ) = 12 Leetsepeak (Devon): it's okay because Evan doesn't believe in that shit anyway Madison: Intelligence +2, Occult +1 (0 successes ) = 11 Hypatia: Intelligence +5, Occult +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 52 Hypatia: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Evan inspects Babycakes's head injury for a moment, turning his head from side to side like it's fucking LA Noire Leetsepeak (Devon): hold A evan, hold A Campaign saved. Rava: I have had encounters with creatures such as these before. Rava: At the chantry. A hanful of people.. changed. Into these things. Very suddenly, but they were put down quickly. After they were subdued they claimed they had no memory of being anywhere aside from being in bed with a woman they had just met. Leetsepeak (Devon): never trust a ho Evan stops touching Babycakes. "Go sit in the living room please." nods and steps away. 'Mandi' disconnected 'Mandi' connected Evan starts wrapping his arms in gauze, while listening to all this shit. Babycakes: Intelligence +5, Occult +4 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) 52 WHOOPS Campaign saved. Rava: Fantastical, is it not? The marvels of this old world. Mahdi: Is there anything I can do? Devon crosses his arms. Devon jsyk. Evan: Scrub shirt. In office. Evan: last door on the right Mahdi: You want me to wash your shirt? Mahdi (shocked): ... Evan: Get shirt. Green shirt for surgery. Evan clicks his teeth together. Mahdi wanders around until he finds it, then brings it to Evan. Hypatia confers with Teague and Rava, comparing their occult knowledge for a moment. Evan is now wearing scrub top and bottoms, and a lot of gauze. Rava and ham Devon calling him Joshua now and assuming he's a mormon. Evan puts his hand out toward Madison, "We need to get to Nate, then?" Devon wanders back over to the front door. Campaign saved. Evan thanks Mahdi belatedly for the concern and the shirt. Evan sounds detatched, but what else is new. Rava is probably very interested in Teague's dreams. Likely grills him about them. Teague doesn't usually have very meaningful dreams. This is a recent thing, since something he is very vague about and doesn't exactly describe in any detail. Babycakes sits quietly on the couch. Rava would probably nevertheless try to derive meaning from any dream he's willing to elaborate on. This is what she actually believes. Mahdi: Presence +3, Expression 0 (1 success ) = 14 Babycakes: Alright. I think I have a name for whatever phenomenon is creating these flaming bird slendermen. Babycakes DIDN'T SAY THAT SITTING QUIETLY OH GOD DON'T HURT ME Hypatia said that. hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Hypatia: From the same hierarchy of, well, bullshit as Shaalemma and Elkolech, there are a number of other figures. Madison takes Evan's hand and pulls him to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay for this? You look like shit." Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): who is Shaalemma and who is Elkolech Evan (distracted): Yes. I am. doomfunk: DEVON WASN'T THERE doomfunk: SAY IT INCHARACTER Devon: Intelligence +4, Occult +2 (2 successes ) = 35 Leetsepeak (Devon): where my answers at Leetsepeak (Devon): where my did I ask for judgement about my patience at doomfunk: They're names of creatures, demigods from the fertile crescent. The proper names for Shaalemma and Elkolech are both prefaced with "Ur-" Rava: Intelligence +4, Occult +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Rava: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 doomfunk: Ur-Elkolech is a half-blind rhinoceros warrior, servant of Ur-Shaalemma, a manpig centaur and manipulator ofthe night. Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Occult +1 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Devon listens to them talkin' about gods and shit. Evan heads away from the others while they discuss this bullshit, and gets dressed so he can go along with them, burned and shitty though he might be Hypatia: Lag-Remibti has a number of obscure titles, but one that always struck me is the 'whore of warriors.' They used a particular form of 'of' for that, the sort you use for a jar of olives. Teague nods along. Teague is very useful, you see. Rava just listens. She totally knew all this shit beforehand. Cancer has a smoke on the balcony. Campaign saved. BUT THEN HOW WAS BALCONY Hypatia: So what I'm saying is I think she fucks the magic into them. Evan comes back, dressed in clothing which covers him quite thoroughly, aside from his face. He's got the hood up on his sweatshirt, and keff at least. Babycakes: LANGUAGE Rava curls her lip. Devon inspects Evan. He nods in approval. He can only see a little of him. Evan pulls leather gloves on over latex gloves, "Ghoul, go start the Land Rover in the garage. We'll be leaving soon." Babycakes: Madison told me never to drive again after I hit my head. Evan indicates the car keys in a tray by the door, "Starting the car isn't driving it. Did I tell you to drive it after you started it?" Rava is mildly amused at this exchange. Evan: There's a good lad. Go on. Get to it. Nvalt (Rava): mildly amused = portrait expression Babycakes holds his breath for a moment, eyes wide, spinning whatever tiny wheels work in his brain. He runs over, grabs the keys, and runs down the stairwell outside. Evan speaks to babycakes like he's either a dog or a small child. Evan stares at Rava. Rava stares back. Campaign saved. Evan: That seem like a good idea at the time. Evan points a gloved hand toward her short bangs, "That whole, tramp/don't give a fuck, 90's look." Hypatia looks Rava over. Devon seems ready to leave with Mahdi or whatever. Bitches gotta keep professional like. Mahdi is professional and shit. Evan takes Madison's hand and heads with her to the garage unless she doesn't want to go. Rava exits to her vehicle, thinking little of whatever the fuck Evan was trying to insinuate. Mahdi (fashionable): ... 'Mandi' disconnected Campaign saved. 'MJ' disconnected 'Nvalt' disconnected 'Leetsepeak' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected Campaign saved. Category:Game session Category:log Category:2011 Category:august Category:fantasy grounds